1. Field
The technical field is related to a touch panel and/or related to a touch display apparatus including a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a touch panel, if all of touch electrodes for sensing touches are formed in a single layer, a touch sensing area of the touch panel may need to give way to a large number of wirings. Thus, the touch sensing area may not be satisfactorily large, and sensing accuracy of the touch panel may be unsatisfactory. In addition, the large number of the wirings may complicate the manufacturing process of the touch panel, so that manufacturing cost of the touch panel and/or a related touch display apparatus may be undesirably high.
If the touch electrodes are formed in two layers, manufacturing cost of the touch panel and/or the related touch display apparatus may be undesirably high due to the number of glass substrates required for supporting the touch electrodes.